The Hide-Behind
|previous = Tooth |next = Mabel's Guide to Dating }} " " is the sixth animated short of Gravity Falls to air between season 1 and season 2. It premiered on October 18, 2013. Official overview In hearing of a local lumberjack legend, Dipper investigates a mysterious creature that has been heard, but never seen.http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/pr60509.html (broken link) Synopsis The short begins with Dipper stating that he's trying to find Gravity Falls anomaly #132: The Hide-Behind. Dipper explains (through shots of Journal 3) that the creature has been heard, but never seen, since it usually remains hidden behind someone's field of vision. Dipper then holds up a photograph of the creature's footprints, suggesting that the creature is real. Dipper decides to track it down, and Mabel jumps up from behind him and frightens him. Dipper interviews Manly Dan, who recollects that the creature was behind him once, and it made a slight rattling noise, which he thinks is spooky. Dipper then interviews Lazy Susan, who also believes in the creature's existence. Finally, Dipper interviews Grunkle Stan, who claims that the Hide-Behind is merely rumor, and states that the residents of Gravity Falls are "literally the dumbest people in the world." As Dipper concludes the interview with his great-uncle, the Hide-Behind makes its rattling noise and runs out from behind the Mystery Shack into the forest. Dipper runs after the monster, and after a number of hours, corners it behind a thin tree that was emitting a similar rattling noise. Dipper then reveals he's wearing a suit with mirrors hanging all around him, so the monster can't sneak up on him. Unfortunately for him, Mabel hangs from a tree and prods him in the head while shouting "BLIND SPOT!," causing Dipper to lose his balance. Dipper and Mabel look at the other side of the thin tree to find an owl with a maraca, making the rattling noise, that Mabel takes away with her. Dejected, Dipper throws his mirror suit to the ground and states that the Hide-Behind must be a legend and nothing more. As Dipper walks off deeper into the forest, however, the Hide-Behind extends from behind the thin tree, and makes its rattling cry. As Dipper turns around, it hides behind bigger trees, with Dipper unaware of its presence as it continues to stalk the young adventurer. Cast *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines *Alex Hirsch as Stan Pines *John DiMaggio as Manly Dan *Jennifer Coolidge as Lazy Susan Production notes Character revelations *Lazy Susan smells like onions. Series continuity *Mabel wears the same heart striped sweater she wore in "Mabel's Sweaters." Trivia *In Manly Dan's interview, his title card said that he's a "punching enthusiast," referencing the many things he has punched in various episodes; most notably in "Headhunters." * One of the many monstrous forms the Shape Shifter briefly assumes in the episode "Into the Bunker" is that of the Hide-Behind. * Dipper does not pick up the camera in the final scene, even thought he sees it and talks to it. * The Hide-Behind is much similar to "The Rake," a real cryptid although not yet proved of its existence. Cryptogram *At the end of the short the last section of the the hidden page is revealed. The code made by the red numbers decodes to "IED TO ME." vi: ru:Прячущийся